Mrs. Puckett
)}} (photograph) (in person) }}Mrs. Puckett is the deceased wife of Mr. Puckett and mother to Max and Zoey Puckett. Appearance Mrs. Puckett has auburn hair, and brandishes multiple tattoos and three ear piercings in each ear. During Max's flashback, Mrs. Puckett wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and purple-and-white sneakers, as well as dark blue gloves. Personality Max's mom has an erratic, humorous, and carefree personality. She is a smoker. She is skilled in welding and appears to be some form of sculpture artist. Background Mrs. Puckett died under unknown circumstances prior to the Puckett family's move from Baxborough to Mayview. According to Max, her death was of the "sudden, grisly sort" . Paranatural Chapter 1 While settling into their new home at the Corner Store, Mr. Puckett places a photograph of Mrs. Puckett with Max and Zoey on a nightstand in the living room before declaring, “Now the whole family’s here”. Chapter 2 After PJ informs Max that ghosts like him fade away after a certain period of time, Max asks whether that period is shorter or longer than five years, wanting to speak to his mother again. PJ asks him whether his mother had a “sudden, grisly sort of death” . that would cause her spirit to remain longer, and Max confirms. Chapter 3 Before leaving the Activity Clubroom at the end of the chapter, Max asks Mr. Spender whether a ghost would be most likely to be found "where it died or where she was buried" , to which Spender responds that the place of death would be one's best bet. Chapter 4 After being knocked out upon falling out of the Ghost Train, Max has a dream where he asks his mother for permission to go skating at the Hole Pit with Damien, his sister, and their babysitter. After paying the babysitter, Mrs. Puckett begins to return to her work before Boss Leader interrupts Max's dream. Chapter 5 While in Mr. Spender's class together after defeating Hijack, Isabel corrects what she had told him about ghosts the previous night in order to not give him false hope, saying that the ghost that stick around either have exceptionally unfinished business or are "exceptionally stubborn jerks" . Max tells her that his mom was "normal", but that he still wants to believe she's out there against all odds. Quotes )}} )}} Trivia * While taking off her glove to pay Max's babysitter, Mrs. Puckett can be seen having what appears to be rough spikes on the back of her right hand. * During his conversation with Boss Leader in Chapter 4, Max reveals what his mother's philosophy on promises was: )}} Gallery Official Artwork Tweets_-_Mrs._Puckett_01.png|"mom" (Tweet) Comic Max's mom.png|A photograph of Mrs. Puckett with her children. ( ) Mrs Puckett Ch4Pg111 01 V1.png|Mrs. Puckett noticing her son. ( ) Mrs Puckett Ch4Pg111 03.png|Max asking his mother whether he can go to the Hole Pit. ( ) Mrs Puckett Ch4Pg111 02.png|Mrs. Puckett making a joke with her son. ( ) Mrs Puckett Ch4Pg113.png|Mrs. Puckett fizzling into sand. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Puckett Family